Childish
by ambercrystel
Summary: Summary: Ryoma meet her during his vacation in the southern part of Japan. And she fell in love with him at that moment. After some years, they became famous as Japan's top players. And at last, they saw each other again! With a secret that was revealed to the whole Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club!


**CHILDISH! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or any of their characters.

Please enjoy reading and leave a comment!

**Summary**: Ryoma meet her during his vacation in the southern part of Japan. And she fell in love with him at that moment. After some years, they became famous as Japan's top players. And at last, they saw each other again! With a secret that was revealed to the whole Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club!

" _Hey Kiddo! Can you play against me?" The violet eyed girl around 5 years old asked him. _

"_Are you talking to me?" He returned with an innocent look in his golden eyes. _

"_Yup!" She beamed at the other kid. _

"_Iyadda!" The boy shook his head, smirked and turned his back. _

'_Hmm. I like him! I'll do everything to get his attention. He's mine and only mine alone." The kid smiled at herself and watched the other kid walk away. _

After 7 years…..

" The new Nationals Champion, Seishun Gakuen Academy! The teams' Captain please come forward and get the trophy." The committee head announced among the crowd of the Junior High School tennis players. Tezuka walked to the make shift stage to get their trophy and faced the audience for the pictorial.

After 30 minutes, all the players from all the Junior High Schools are gathered near the main court and chatting with each other.

"I still can't believe that you guys won over us!" Sanada thundered while eyeing Tezuka and Oishi.

"Uhm. You guys did great with the match guys. No need to feel sorry." Oishi countered hesitantly.

"Nice come back Fuji!" Shiraishi congratulated Fuji.

"Thanks Shiraishi. Hope to fight you again during High School." Fuji smiled his usual enigmatic smile with his eyes closed.

All of the guys are busy talking with each other that they haven't noticed the group of girls staring at them by the benches.

"Hi Granny!" A young lady around same age as Ryoma ran towards Ryuzaki – sensai and the other senseis of the other teams.

"Crystel!" Ryuzaki – sensei, coach of Seigaku gasped as she noticed the girl who ran to her. "When did you arrive?"

"Earlier today Granny. Congratulations for winning the tournament!" The bronze haired with violet eyed girl replied loudly enough to get the attention of the players.

"Hey, isn't her the girl who was on the news that won the Olympics tournament last year?" Someone gasped from the background and it made almost all the players from the junior highs to look at her.

"Congrats Granny!" All the other girls from the bench chorused while they make their way to the court to great their grandmother.

"It's the Sakura Gakuen Junior High players! The champion this year for the women's division and champion in the Wimbledon Cup!" Another shouted in amazement from the crowd. Everyone gaped at them at this.

"Granny, can I ask one of your players for a match?" Crystel kindly asked.

"We just finished our game, Crys. May I know who and why?" Ryuzaki asked a bit confused.

"Ne! I know he can do it. Besides, we knew each other for a long time now. We first met each other in America and I swore to myself that I'll fight him again once he becomes famous." Crystel beamed happily and added mysteriously, "Besides, he is my fiancée!"

With that revelation, all players from the other schools faced the Seigaku players with shock in their faces.

"Who among you guys is the…?" Chitose slurred off the words.

"Huh? I'm positively sure that it's not me." Momoshiro shook his head hardly.

"That's interesting." Fuji remarked, opening his eyes a bit revealing those beautiful blue eyes.

Meanwhile, the young prodigy of Seigaku pulled his cap lower, covering his eyes from everyone else.

"Ne! You all guys look surprised." Crystel frowned then walk towards Ryoma. "Wanna play a match with me, Ryoma – kun? It's been years since we last saw each other right, my dear fiancée?"

"Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttttt?!" Everyone at the court stood starstrucked by it, looking at Ryoma and Crystel in disbelief.

"Shh! Iyyada! I just finished my match for the Nationals." Ryoma shrugged at her.

"Ne! But Ryoma – kun…" Crystel tugged his jacket and gave shot him a pleading stare.

"Iyyada!"

"Stop it Crystel." Aya cut her team mate out. "You can have it anytime you want but not today. Give the guy a break."

Crystel sighed at this and turned away from Ryoma. "Fine! I'll let you go this time. But we're not yet done Echizen!" She walked away after saying this leaving all the players in silence.

Once the Sakura Gakuen players are gone, Eiji started to tease Ryoma, "Na! You got a beautiful fiancé there Ochibi! You shouldn't be rude at her."

"Eiji – senpai!" Ryoma growled and turned to walk out of the court.

After that day, Ryoma gets teased everyday from all of his sempais because Crystel became an usual visitor at the Academy. She acted as the very loving, understanding and caring fiancé for Ryoma, bringing food for him, extra clothes after practice and walking him to their house.

However, during those days, Crystel can sense that she was a bit not welcomed in the Academy. Not because of Ryoma, but because of someone.

"Sakuno!" Crystel called to her cousin a few days after.

"Yes, Crystel?" She walked towards her cousin and noticed the sad look on her cousin's angelic face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm.. Be honest with me Sakuno," Crystel began while she turned her head to gaze at the setting sun. "Do you like Ryoma?"

"Huh?!" Sakuno was surprised by the question. She knew that her cousin and Ryoma were actually engaged back in America according to their grandmother. But she don't know why her cousin suddenly asked her this question. "I…, I…, "

"Nah! Don't mind me!" Crystel cut her off and faced her. Sakuno can see something that she cant fathom in her cousins eyes. "I'll go now!" With that Crystel left her cousin and went out of the school and out of Ryoma's life as well. She knew better than to stay cause she can feel that Ryoma has changed because of her cousin, and she don't want to hurt anyone of them. On that day, Crystel left for Narita with her heart aching but determined to continue her life and career ahead.

A few days after, Crystel's absence was noticed by the regulars of Seishun Gakuen, and they started to ask Ryoma about it.

"I don't know." Ryoma answered non chalantly to one of the questions by his sempais. At that moment, their attention was captured by the interview on the TV screen at their locker room. It happened to be Crystel's interview on the famous sport show. She was being interviewed regarding the success that she had in her life. Until a specific question caught all the regular's attention.

"Do you have a special someone Crystel?" asked the interviewer.

Crystel smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes and answered slowly. "Yes I do have a special someone left in Tokyo. He's my prince. But I..," She turned to face the camera. "But I decided to let him go cause I know that he loves someone else."

The whole regular players of Seigaku heard what Crystel said on the interview and they turned to look at Ryoma who haven't removed his gave on the screen.

"Shh. She's one heck of a girl after all." Ryoma commented before pulling his cap and smirked.

_End!_


End file.
